


stamp of (dis)approval D<

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Piercing, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Piercing a younger junior’s ear is a Johnny’s tradition.





	stamp of (dis)approval D<

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (postage stamp: ageplay, rituals, wildcard: uniforms, and piercings.)

“Is this gonna hurt?” Shintaro asks, eyes blinking widely up at Juri, who’s only taller because Shintaro’s sitting down while Juri is standing.

“Of course it will,” Juri says, trying not to look too sadistic as he holds up the needle. “I’m going to put this through your ear.”

Shintaro bites his bottom lip and glances from side to side, but there’s no one there but the two of them. His brother is out doing god-knows-who and his parents are rarely home. Even if they were, they’re used to their youngest son having older friends over after school. Juri might be the only one with ill intentions, though.

Sixteen isn’t exactly morally okay, but it’s as far as Juri can make it. It’s probably not even legal now that Juri is eighteen, but nobody has to know. He finds it hard to believe that no one has gotten to Shintaro before now, but Shintaro would have definitely told him if someone had. Shintaro tells him every time a girl touches his arm like it’s something scandalous. He’s so beautifully innocent that Juri just wants to mess him up.

And he’s going to start with the right of passage. “Piercing a younger junior’s ear is a Johnny’s tradition, going back all the way to Tokio,” Juri says mechanically, like he’s reciting words from a book. “My brother did mine, Fujigaya did Taiga’s, so on and so on.”

Shintaro just nods, looking like he’s paying attention in class, which is oddly appropriate since they’re still in their school uniforms. Shintaro’s tie has long been off, along with a couple of the buttons of his shirt, but it _is_ the middle of summer. Juri feels pretty warm even with the fan blowing right on them and the ice in a bowl next to him, ready to numb Shintaro’s earlobe.

It occurs to Juri that he could tell Shintaro anything about this silly piercing ritual and Shintaro would believe him, so he clears his throat and gives the younger boy his best serious face. “Now Shin, once we do this, we’ll be bound together for life. Not just as friends, but as…soulmates.”

That’s probably going too far, but Shintaro sits straight up and stares at Juri determinedly. “Got it.”

Suddenly Juri wishes he had half of the naivety Shintaro does, willing his hand not to shake as he brings the felt pen to Shintaro’s left ear. He hasn’t exactly done this before, but it can’t be too complicated. Koki can do it, for fuck’s sake. Shintaro’s sitting completely still, breathing evenly, and Juri feels like this one would trust him with a blade to his neck right now, assuming he had anything to shave.

Juri marks the spot and leans back to show Shintaro in the mirror. “What do you think?”

“It’s fine,” Shintaro answers. “Wherever Juri thinks it looks good.”

Swallowing hard, Juri wonders if Shintaro has any idea how his words affect people. At least, how they affect Juri. They’ve been friends since before Bakaleya, the youngest member of their crew always drifting toward Juri whenever they had free time, and Juri came to like him a lot. Maybe too much. He’s taller than Juri now, so that makes it okay in his eyes, even if Shintaro is barely sixteen and has no more experience than his hand can provide. Juri will happily teach him.

They had already picked out the earring, a simple ruby stud to signify Shintaro’s birthstone and still gleam a little. The instructions are easy enough, printed out and set to the side along with the ice and the bowl of boiling water he’d used to sterilize everything. He doesn’t have any rubber gloves, but he washed his hands and is ready with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

“Okay, ready?” he asks, speaking more to himself than to Shintaro, who just nods and tilts his head. His hair is held back with a girl’s pink plastic headband (Juri would bet money it’s actually Taiga’s), his ear sticking out as much as it normally does, his neck stretched out. Juri swallows and grabs for the ice, nearly knocking over the bowl as he wraps a few cubes in a cloth. “Hold this on both sides until you can’t feel it anymore.”

Shintaro dutifully accepts the makeshift icepack and does as he’s told, shifting a little as the cloth gets too cold for him to hold onto. This is actually the worst part, Juri realizes, the sitting around and waiting for the inevitable that has him getting more and more anxious as the seconds pass. Shintaro just looks uncomfortable, not usually one to sit in the same place for a long time, but he keeps the ice where it’s supposed to be and smiles at Juri every so often.

By the time he lowers his hand, his earlobe nice and red, Juri’s ready to stick him with more than just a needle. He inhales deeply, watching Shintaro watch him curiously, probably wondering why Juri looks so nervous. Koki hadn’t been nearly as hesitant with Juri, but then again Koki’s his brother. Shintaro’s not related to him, which opens the door for all kinds of feelings that may or may not have existed before now.

“Juri?” Shintaro calls out, his voice doing that thing it does where it can’t decide whether to be high or low, and Juri shakes himself out of his thoughts. “The numbness will go away if you don’t do it soon.”

So innocent, Juri cries inwardly as he gently pinches Shintaro’s earlobe with one hand while holding the needle steady with the other. “Okay,” he says again. “Take a deep breath in…and out.”

Juri breathes with him and bites down on his lip as he jabs his hand forward, watching in awe as the needle just goes right through Shintaro’s skin. Shintaro doesn’t jerk, though his hands are clutching onto his knees a little harder than they should. His face looks so concentrated and Juri’s so mesmerized by the sight of it that he nearly pricks himself with the needle, quickly returning his attention to the task at hand and threading the earring through the fresh hole. It’s easier than he thought it would be and he’s fastening the back onto the earring before he knows it, dabbing away the small beads of blood with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball.

“You okay?” he asks, whispering because he doesn’t trust his own voice not to waver. Shintaro hasn’t moved this whole time and Juri’s nurturing aspect kicks in despite his apprehension, instantly concerned for the younger one’s welfare. “Breathe, Shin.”

Shintaro inhales audibly, eyes darting to look at Juri. They’re awfully dark. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Juri says comfortingly, squeezing both of Shintaro’s shoulders while giving him a sympathetic look. “It’ll hurt for a while. Do you feel lightheaded?”

“I don’t think so,” Shintaro answers, and Juri notices that his face looks more pink instead of pale or even green. “It’s, like, throbbing. I can’t think.”

“It’s okay,” Juri says, starting to get worried. “Do you want to lie down?”

Shintaro nods and Juri scoops him up as much as he can considering Shintaro is bigger than him. The younger boy slumps against him and Juri shudders at hot breath on his neck, barely managing to push aside his hormones to maneuver them the short distance to Shintaro’s twin bed. He gets Shintaro onto his back and tries to pull away, but a firm grasp of his wrist doesn’t let him get far.

“Don’t go,” Shintaro breathes. “Feels better when you’re close.”

Juri stares at him as the words sink in, his body already climbing in next to him before his brain catches up. It’s a tight fit but they’re both thin enough, Shintaro stretching out with Juri curled up at his side and still fisting Juri’s uniform shirt. Shintaro turns his head, the new earring gleaming in the sunlight filtering in through his curtains, and all at once Juri knows what Shintaro’s feeling, how the dull pain is affecting him.

Shintaro’s face gets even pinker and Juri reaches up to feel his cheeks. They’re burning hot. There’s no way Shintaro would have an infection so fast to warrant a fever, at least Juri doesn’t think so, even if Shintaro’s eyes are a little glossed over as he licks his lips rather invitingly. “Shin—”

Juri has no idea what he was about to say, but it doesn’t matter anyway as Shintaro’s grip switches to his collar and he’s being pulled forward. A hot mouth presses to his and nothing could pull him away from it, his body easily rolling closer as he absently accepts Shintaro’s kiss, a lot more practiced than it should be. That’s not to say it’s suave at all, Shintaro licking into his mouth without much preface, but Juri’s responding immediately and it takes Shintaro lowering his hand to remind him what he’s doing.

“Shin, we can’t,” Juri gasps, using all of his willpower to push the other boy away. “You’re only sixteen. I’ll get into trouble.”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Shintaro replies, his voice much more sinful than it should be, and Juri already knows he’s lost. “It feels so good with the ache in my ear. Please?”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Juri whines, but he allows himself to be lured back into Shintaro’s mouth, arms now wrapping around his neck as Juri presses flush against him. Shintaro makes an obscene noise that dies on Juri’s tongue at the same second Juri realizes how hard he is, grinding into Shintaro’s thigh that starts to push back.

When Shintaro tries to push his hand down Juri’s front again, Juri lets him, taking control of their kiss as he gives in to his urge to put his own hands on Shintaro. He only fumbles a little bit as he opens Shintaro’s shirt, what was left to open anyway, and the skin of Shintaro’s chest quivers under his direct touch. Juri gives one of his nipples a test flick and Shintaro whimpers into his mouth, curling even closer as Juri pinches it more roughly to bring out a full-fledged moan.

Shintaro seems to be having difficulty with Juri’s belt and Juri happily helps him out, going on to unbutton his pants and lower the zipper to give Shintaro the easiest access in the world. He doesn’t recognize the noise that forms in his own throat as Shintaro’s fingers brush curiously against his bare flesh, muffled by Shintaro’s kiss that gets more rushed as Juri’s hand drifts down. He feels a tuft of hair before he even gets to Shintaro’s waistband, the muscles tensing as Shintaro sucks in his air, and then Shintaro’s hand is on him, squeezing a little clumsily but very firmly and Juri can barely get Shintaro’s pants open fast enough to return the favor.

Once he gets his fingers around Shintaro’s cock, the last of Juri’s resistance fades into a cloud of arousal as they stroke each other and kiss until Shintaro tears his mouth away. He moans loud enough to send a shiver up Juri’s spine as he tosses his head back against the pillow, tightening his grip and Juri groans into Shintaro’s neck, flicking his wrist and thumbing the tip the way he likes it himself. This must be brand new to Shintaro, who chokes on his next breath and snaps his hips so fast that he may as well be fucking Juri’s hand.

“Ju…ri…” Shintaro gasps out, coming in quick spurts over Juri’s fingers, and Juri rushes to cover Shintaro’s hand with his own to finish himself off as well.

It takes Juri a few seconds to regain his coherence, during which Shintaro falls completely limp beneath him, a faint whine sounding when he turns his head. “Still hurt?”

“Yes,” Shintaro mumbles, still catching his breath. “I feel better, though.”

“I bet you do.” Juri rolls off of him and plucks some tissues from the nightstand, ignoring the way Shintaro watches him as he cleans off their bellies. “It’s supposed to hurt when someone sticks a needle through your skin.”

Shintaro whines incoherently, reaching up for his ear, but Juri slaps at his hand.

“Don’t touch it,” Juri hisses, and Shintaro frowns as Juri gently turns his head to examine the new piercing. “It looks really good.”

“Yeah?” Shintaro asks, focusing his eyes to look up at Juri. “I’m glad you think so, since we’re soul-bound together now and all.”

Juri snorts. “I made that shit up.”

“I know you did,” Shintaro says, and they both laugh. “But we can pretend, at least until it’s my turn to pierce someone else.”

That thought has Juri stirring again, torn at whether he should be jealous or turned on. “That would be okay.”

“Or you can just do it to me again,” Shintaro whispers, and Juri grabs him by the open collar to give him a kiss that’s more threat than promise.


End file.
